


Transformation of Blade and Body

by KitCat1995



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Transformation, Kit Keith, Klance if you squint, Protective Lance (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Racist Allura, Team as Family, but not a big part of the fic, but some sense gets slapped into her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat1995/pseuds/KitCat1995
Summary: When Keith tried to give the knife to the Blades he did not expect what would happen next. Not only did the blade shine and transform, but so did he. What was going on?!
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Antok & Keith & Kolivan & Ulaz, Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 269





	Transformation of Blade and Body

**Author's Note:**

> finnaly doing something not apart of my kit Keith series. though still dealing with Keith being a kit. I just love that idea so much. hope you all like this idea of Galra Keith!

“Just take the knife!” I shouted as I thrust the last thing of my mother’s towards the Galra. “It doesn’t matter where I come from. I know who I am.” I paused taking that in, “we all need to work together to defeat Zarkon. If that means I give up this knife, fine. Take it” I pushed it towards them. Suddenly the emblem in the blade glowed and a blinding light flashed around me. I was engulfed by the light.

I could hear someone, possibly the tailed one, say, “You’ve Awoken the blade!”

I could feel a weird tingling sensation run up my hand and across my entire body, then the weird sensation traveled to the base of my lower back and stretched passed it somehow.

I stared in astonishment at the blade, my blade. It had transformed. I had done it. But I was willing to give it up… how?”

Then I noticed something else. The fingers, my fingers had lengthened. They looked sharper like I had claws. I gripped the blade, really a sword now, tighter angling it to reflected back up at me. But it wasn’t me. It couldn’t be.

I dropped my blade in shock and it clattered to the ground and shifted back. I fell to my knees as well. My face. No, the strangers face. Staring back up at me. I couldn’t believe it. I was purple. I had fangs. My hair was white! I had giant cat ears! I had yellow eyes! I. I. I looked like a Galra! I looked like one of them! How!

I glared back up at the Blades, something thrashing angrily at my side, “What. What did you do to me?”

The leader, all of the blade members seemed to stare at me in shock. Shiro looked to be having trouble understanding this. The leader stepped forward picking up the blade and handing it back to me his helmet slid back as he looked me in my eyes, my new yellow eyes. “The only way this is possible is if Galra blood runs through your veins”

“But how?” I ask as I grip the knife tight. “My dad is human… was a human.”

“And your mother?” The leader asks.

“She… she left when I was a baby. I. I didn't know her…. My dad. My dad said…” Keith sighed in defeat. He said she came down like a shooting star and was out of this world. ”So my mom is Galra”

The leader nodded. He then looked down at me at my still stinging shoulder. “You need to get your injuries taken care of.”

That seemed to allow Shiro to snap out of whatever inner turmoil that he was caught up in, “What happened to Keith? How did this happen?”

The tail Galra chuckled lightly, but the leader, Kolivan, I think his name was, turned to Shiro. “With the awoken blade it also awoke the Galra blood within him. He has always been part Galra. With this blade he has awoken a part of himself he did not know.”

“He has a tail. How does he have a tail? And cat ears?” Shiro commented wearily. I felt something wish at my side again. I looked down and indeed I did have a tail… it had ripped through the blade uniform they gave me. It was long and bright purple like my new fur with a white and lavender tuft at the end like my hair. I had a tail.

That was the last thing I remember happening as everything just became too much and grew black around me.

I opened my eyes to a black and purple room. I was laying on an examination table with my suit pulled down to my waist and my wounds bandaged. They didn’t hurt as much now.

“Good you’re awake.” A suited Galra said sitting next to me with his back towards me. Keith jumped at his voice. He hadn’t seen them there. How had he not noticed them? The Galra turned around and I gasped. It’s Ulaz. But how?

“Ulaz? How… how are you alive?!” I asked stunned.

The Galra chuckled, “I’m surprised that that is your first question for me, but not too surprised. And to answer your question, I am not certain myself. I believe something with the explosion created a rift in time or some other type of quantum science. Either way, one moment I was with you and the paladins fighting and the next I was just outside headquarters, uninjured as well. No one could properly explain it.”

As he talked I saw my reflection in one of the metal trays that had been near me. Right I looked like a Galra now. I gently raised my now clawed hand up to my face still not fully understanding all this. Ulaz saw this. “Right, this must be quite shocking for you. It is actually quite common for Galran hybrids that don’t quite look like their Galran parent upon their birth. When the blade reacts to your DNA and bonds with your emotions it pulls the Galra DNA to the forefront, making you more visibly Galra. This was quite the shift for you, though you are still quite small. How old are you exactly, maybe that could have something to do with it.”

I blinked at him, still processing everything that he said. So my blade caused this. I hastily looked around for it. I activated it so I got to keep it right? Where is it?

“Your blade is right their Keith.” Ulaz reassures as he points to a different tray to my left. I hastily grab it and hold it tight. Grateful that I was able to still have the last thing of my mom’s.

“So my mom really is Galra. I had thought she might be… “I looked up at him, “Is she. Is she still alive? Do you know who she is? My dad never, he never even told me her name. Said he would tell me when I had gotten older, but he never got to tell me.”

Ulaz gave me a sad expression, one that was different then the foster parents and other kids gave him, but oddly enough he could easily understand it, much better than any human expression. He was sad for me, but not in a pitting sort of way, he wanted to comfort me for knowing that I never had my mom, and for understanding that my dad was dead. This was weird being able to understand expressions like that. I fidgeted a bit.

Ulaz seemed to collect his thought and said, “I am waiting on the results to confirm any possibilities, but your mom, as you called her, is definitely a blade member if that was her blade. Now, while I am waiting on those exam results, let’s get the other questions out of the way before you head back.”

“Were is Shiro anyways?” I said as I started to look around. I realized now that I was in some type of medical exam room. Ulaz did say he gave me an exam. And he had bandaged me up as well.

“He is talking to Kolivan and will be here shortly. Now my questions?”

I nodded, “Can I answer them while I change back into my paladin uniform?”

Ulaz sighed and handed me my suit and armor. I sighed in relief at the familiar fabric.

“So, I know your other species is human and I already have your current height and weight. All I need is your age and any major surgeries or injuries you have had.”

I contemplated that while I pulled the suit up, also wondering how my new tail, which is still weird to think about, will fit into it. Suddenly as I cautiously slid my tail down the suit separated from the main base ad sealed around my tail. The other side then sealed itself up. That was so cool. “Well for major injuries I’ve had a few broken bones and quite a few concussions. I had my appendix removed a few years back. I can’t think of anything else other than a lot of scrapes and bruises, both in battle and when I was a kid. “

Ulaz typed that into his datapad, “And your age?” just before I could answer Shiro and Kolivan, and the other tailed Galra entered.

“Oh, 19. I think. We haven’t been in space too long and Pidge made a calendar of sorts that should be the same as Earth’s. So I’ll be 20 in a few months or phoebes I think.”

Shiro came over to me, but the three Galra looked at me, the tailed one even dropped their helmet and rushed me, pushed Shiro to the side and pressed me against his chest. I made a sound I have never heard before but recognized it as a surprise and the large blade wrapped his tail around me and started purring. Purring! “I am so sorry I attacked you.” He turned to Kolivan, “How could you send a kit! A kit! Into the trials!”

“I had not known, obviously Antok. Now please release the Red Paladin.” Kolivan tells him, he then turned to Ulaz, “Was anything else revealed about the kit?”

The tailed Galra, Antok did release me though with an indignant sound that told me he rather he didn’t. I just gave him a side-eye and moved closer to Shiro. I hope he was taking all this well. I mean I just turned into one of the enemy in front of his eyes, he had to of been freeking out. I know I was.

“Are you doing okay?” I quietly asked him.

Shiro chuckled, “I should be asking you that. After all, you just suddenly grew a tail, fur, claws, and everything else.”

I looked down, he was right, I don’t look anything like I used too, and would Red and others even recognize me now? “Yeah...” I whispered, “I look like one of them now…”

Shiro bumped me in the side. I looked up at him, and he was playfully grinning, “Don’t go going all emo on us now. You are still the same Keith you always were, you are just purple now. Doesn’t change anything else.”

I nodded up at him, he always knew how to make me smile.

“So any answers from the blood test yet?” Kolivan asked bringing the two paladins back to the conversation at hand. “I would like to go over it before we disembark for the castle of lions. The path will reopen in 8 doboshes.”

Ulaz turned back to his pad as he spoke” It seems to be-“ just then a loud sharp beep was herd, “Never mind it is ready now,” Ulaz pulled it up as he said, “I am sending you a copy. But you all should start reading yourself if the path opens that soon.”

Kolivan looked down at him, “Yes. We were just heading out, we just came to get the Red Paladin. I had hope he had awaken by now.”

“I am, and we probably should go then. I have to go reassure Red that I’m okay too.”

I was pleasantly surprised when I saw Red happily greet me. I couldn’t even help but smile. I could feel my tail wagging even. Man did I need to get a handle on that.

“See not even Red would change her opinions on you, just because you look different,” Shiro said with a smile as he patted me on the shoulder. I smiled up at him. Glad for the physical proof. 

Shiro, Kolivan and I got aboard Red, and Antok and Ulaz followed along in a smaller ship. As I sat down in the pilot chair I could hear her purring _“you are my cup”_ and she punctuated it with a growl. It made me happy to know that Red wouldn’t give me up without a fight.

We landed easily back in the hanger at the Castle of Lions, but as the others disembarked easily I hesitated. What would they think of me? Allura hated all Galra. What would she think now that he looked Galra? They will know he’s part Galra. Pidge. Pidge lost her family to them. She must hate me because of it. Lance was going to make fun of him at the very least if not shoot him by mistake or something. And Hunk, Hunk is probably the only one that won’t have anything too malicious to say, then again he does have a girlfriend on that balmera, what if he hates me for that. I kept my helmet on trying to hide at least the hair and ears from them, but then I glanced down at my nervously twitching tail. Yeah, it is futile to try and hide

Shiro must have noticed my frozen state and doubled back pulling me from my thoughts as he placed both his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes, “It’s okay Keith. Nothing bad will happen. I won’t allow it. You are and always be my brother. No matter what.”

“Even after all this you still protect me?” I whispered. “I’m Galra now. I’m… the same as the enemy, the empire.”

Shiro gently shook his head, “But you aren’t. You aren’t with the empire. You are the Red Paladin. You are Keith Kogane. You were born on earth. And while we don’t know who your mom is, we do know that she was a member of this Blade of Marmora. Or else you would never have that blade. Your mom wasn’t a bad guy and you definitely aren’t. You are you and that’s what matters.”

I grinned up at him. Shiro always knows exactly what to say. That’s why he makes such a great leader. I could never compete with that. “Thanks, Shiro… I... a … Thanks.”

“No problem Keith. Now let’s get going, everyone is waiting for us.” Shiro tells me.

I feel my tail move on its own as I feel the need for comfort. My tail decides to wrap itself around Shiro’s waist. It felt nice though.

“I’m here with you Keith. You aren’t alone.” Shiro assured me again. I tightened my hold on his waist as we both made our way down the ramp. I was really close to Shiro, so my tail wasn’t too visible. And almost all of my skin was covered so the others couldn’t really see me.

Everyone was looking at me though. Did Shiro already tell everyone?

“So Shiro said you found something out at this Blade headquarters?” Pidge asked.

“That’s why Red had been freaking out so much?” Hunk added.

I nodded hesitantly. Shiro had already taken off his helmet and he lightly nudged me.

“Why does your skin look so different?” Lance asked, “Did you do something while you stayed over there? Did you get some cool Galra skin cream or something?” his voice was just so laden with jealously it just made me chuckle.

“Not quite Lance,” I said with a soft smirk. “I ah… kinda went against their request and brought a blade my mom had given me.”

“That blade you always keep on you?” Hunk asked.

I nodded, “Yeah the very same. And well they originally didn’t take it too well.” I heard, who I now recognized as the tailed Galra’s voice, laugh in amusement, “they ah kinda made me ah…. Prove that I was worthy of the blade to show that I hadn’t stole it. I had to take part in their trial… and well when I finally managed to prove myself by making the blade transform it ah… also transformed me.” I started fidgeting at the end. I could really mess things up with the team. I will finally know what they truly think. I just hope it isn’t too bad. I start to pull off my helmet as I finish, “I ah… well my mom was apparently actually Galra.”

Gasps rang out from everyone. I was looking down during the entire thing but I snuck a peek at everyone’s expressions. Lance had a weird look in his eyes that I couldn’t quite place. I never saw it on anyone looking at me before. Hunk and Pidge were purely inquisitive. While… Coran and Allura… they looked completely shocked. I watched as Allura’s face twisted from shock to anger as she started glaring at me. I noticed, then, that Kolivan and the other blades were not here.

I looked up at Shiro before Allura could start yelling at me. “Were did the Blades go?”

Shiro looked at me, “Wha- oh they are waiting in the dining room to discuss alliance possibilities. You can go and talk with them if you want while I further debrief everyone on what happened at their headquarters.”

I nodded, “I think I might shower first, after what happened. Should probably change the bandages too.” Shiro nodded as I saw Coran and the other Paladin look alarmed at me. They actually looked concerned for me. What had I said?

I started to head out the door. But Allura starts shouting “You are one of them!? You. You are a traitor! How- how are you even here! How could you think to show your face after becoming this- this beast?!”

I freeze up and instantly. I knew this was coming. I just knew it. I crouching low, terrified of what she will do. I was right. I was right about her. I really wish I hadn’t been. She will make me leave the paladins. Make me leave Shiro. And Pidge. And Hunk. And even Lance. It hurt so much. I couldn’t leave them. I couldn’t, especially not Red. I couldn’t even think of the possibility of leaving her.

I balled myself up and wrapped my tail around me. My ears were pressed tight against my head. I was terrified. She continued to shout profanities at me. Calling me a whole bunch of things. My eyes started tearing up from all of the verbal smacking when suddenly a loud slapping sound filled the room. Allura is silence and the whole room is quiet as the sound echoes.

“That is enough.” I hear Lance demand. I hear more steps coming my way and am suddenly pried up to standing. “You will be okay,” Lance tells me quietly. “So go get cleaned up. I’ll come to help you change your bandages.” I blinked in shock. Did he just do what I think it did?

He starts nudging me out the door and I just start walking. When the door slides closed behind me I could hear muffled shouting that did not sound like Allura. I smiled and blood rushed to my face at the thought of Lance defending me. He was so kind. He even said he would help me. I suddenly realized where my thoughts were headed. I shook my head hard. No, he doesn’t even like me like that. He isn’t gay. I look down at my hand- claws as I walked towards my room. And besides, he wouldn’t like me now. I look Galra. It would probably scare him if he suddenly woke up next to me. Wait, woke up next to me! No! Nope. Not going there!

“Ughh!!! What am I even thinking!” I blush intensely as I enter my room and take off my suit. Flinching at the pain from the bandages. I had been right though. They were all red and definitely needed to be changed. It was a good thing Coran has us keep a basic first aid kit in all our rooms. I gently peel back them and sigh in relief at the scars forming on all the minor injuries but my shoulder was still bad. Ulaz seemed to have applied some type of adhesive closing the wound together like stitches and it seemed to hold now. I tested it hesitantly with some water and sighed in relief when it was waterproof. I was just going to wash around it anyways. Don’t want to accidentally open it.

I tried not to think too much on the changes as I washed. I just used soap on all my body to get all the blood that seeped through the suit off my…fur. Man was this going to be a pain to dry… I didn’t even dare touch my tail. It probably took no less than five minutes in total. Once out I just try and dry myself the best I could. It was then that I caught my reflection in a mirror.

I couldn’t believe that was actually me. It looked nothing like me, but also exactly like me. Like some weird inverted version of me almost. My skin was a bright purple now. Almost a bluish-purple but not quit. I absentmindedly put the towel on the counter as I leaned into my reflection. I had darker striped markings on my cheeks. I think they are actually on my skin as well. And I had fangs. They even poked out of my mouth a bit. My eyes were so striking now too. You could actually tell they are purple and not just dark grey like I told people with the bright yellow scalar. My hair though... it was so weird. I had white hair. Like silvery white. Thankfully not like old person white. And it looked like my bottom half was actually lavender. Though what was weird was that I had two large fuzzy purple ears sticking out from atop it. They would flick without me wanting them too when water started dripping into my ears from the top. It tickling a lot. It was really annoying. I put the towel on my head to try and get some of that water off. That was when I heard it.

The door to my bathroom slid open, “Keith you okay in there? I tried nocking but you didn’t answer I was worried.” Lance says.

I suddenly turned around surprised, “Lance! What the hell!” I then blush hard when I see that Lance is right in front of me. Like right in front of me. He glances down suddenly and blushes hard himself.

“So that’s what it looks like for Galra.” I blush harder, if that was even possible and shoved Lance away knocking him on the ground. I turned around and grabbing my towel, hastily wrapping it around my waist. When I turn back Lance is on the floor staring up at me, the blush still on his cheeks. It was actually kinda cute. I shook my head to get rid of the though. It was not the time for that. Never the time for those traitorous thoughts.

He glances down when we had made eye contact, “Ah… sorry about that... I guess I should of yelled louder first.”

I smile down at him as I hold one hand out. The other tightly holding my towel up. “Yeah, I guess so too.” I help him off the ground, “Think you can give me a few minutes to at least get some underwear on, and then you can help me with the bandages on my back?” Lance nodded and quickly headed out.

I looked down at my clean pair of boxers, and now onto my next problem. I flick my tail in agitation as I try and figure out where I need the hole for said new appendage.

Lance was a huge help with re bandaging everything. And during the whole thing, he was telling me over and over again, how Allura is completely wrong. That I was not going anywhere but staying right here. It was nice having him here. He told me that Shiro was still chewing out Allura but he had left to make sure I was okay. They would also be putting the actual alliance meeting with the Blade till tomorrow, but we will all be having dinner with them tonight. Hunk was actually making something really fancy and Lance couldn’t wait for it. He also adds that it would give some time for Allura to cool off and re-evaluate her thoughts, and hopefully apologies to me Lance hoped.

I just leaned back and let Lance ramble on. He finished with the bandaging and asked if he could help brush out my fur, apparently he saw some knots or something. I made some non- committal noise and he started brushing.

That. Felt. Amazing.

I felt a light pulling on my tail and then purr bliss. I suddenly felt a weird vibration. I stopped it and then lance stopped the brushing stopped.

“Keith… were you just purring?” Lance asked as he tried to stifle a laugh. I just bowed my head in embarrassment.

It definitely sounded like I did. I hastily stood up. “I think I should get dressed. You said dinner will be ready soon right?”

Lance stood as he continued to fail at not laughing, “I- ah, yeah. It should be ready soon.” He smiled, one of those truly happy smiles that were actually rare to see. “I should ah, get changed too.” He then turned and hastily booked it out of my room.”

I sighed as I slouched against my bathroom counter, how could I ruin that perfect moment? It was so embarrassing, but so nice too.

Dinner is an interesting affair. I was the last to arrive and there was a clean split between the paladins and the Galra. They were on complete opposite sides of the table for crying out loud. I saw an open seat between Lance and Ulaz so I huffed and decided to bridge the gap.

I took a seat and pain immediately shot up my spine, “Fuck! What the hell did I just sit on!” I looked down, but my chair was empty…. What the fuck?

Lance had looked down too and then looked back at me. He eyed something behind me and then starting chuckling. “I think you just sat on your tail Keith.”

I what? Oh man, this is going to be so embarrassing. I stared at the chair and then at my tail trying to figure out how I was going to make this work. I heard a slight throat-clearing and looked up to see the tailed Galra standing next to me.

“I may be able to help kit if you would accept it.” he told me.

“A sure, who are you again?” I asked. Chuckles were heard around the table, “I am Antok, young one. And it would be best if you move it to the side when you take your seat, that way the pinching to the back is left to a minimum. And if the back is open you can then slid it through once seated.”

I nodded in understanding but paused, “ah… how do I move it like that? My tail kinda seems to have a mind of its own...” I say abashed.

“Young ones always have that problem,” I heard Ulaz say with a chuckle.

Antok smiled softly at me, “you move it like you would any other part of your body, by thinking of moving that specific part.”

That did make sense, how I didn’t think about that before I don’t know. I did as Antok said and my tail moved to my side as I sat. It ended up curling around to the front and the white lavender tuft just flopped into my lap.

“Now that Keith has re-learned how to sit, think we can get dinner going now?” Pidge said with teasing annoyance.

I was annoyed with Pidge a bit, and without even thinking, I growled playfully back at her. Though it sounded weird.

Everyone looked at me in silence. That is till the blades laughter broke it up. We all looked up at them. They just smiled at me.

“It is a kit noise signifying play, kit. It is perfectly normal.” Antok told me.

The other paladins looked bit confused, “Did you just call Keith a _kit_?” Lance asked.

“What does that mean?” Hunk asked.

I turned to them curiously too. Kolivan nodded, “it is the Galran term we use for our children. With Keith’s age he would be quite young compared to the lifespan of full-blooded Galra.”

Wait… what? I thought.

“Wait… what?” Lance voiced.

“How old do you guys get anyways?” Pidge asked curiously.

All of us but the Alteans leaned in eager to hear this. Ulaz chuckled lightly, “Most Galra live to be about 1000 decaphebes old give or take. And full Galra reaches maturity at around 100 decaphebes. Granted with Keith being a half breed, and I have in my records that humans only lived to be around 100 decaphebes, and mature at around 20. That leaves some discrepancies to how quickly Keith could age and mature. But regardless of exactly how fast it would neither be completely one side or the other. He would be still easily a kit by many Galra standards but not quite as young as what we would equate to his physical age.”

Everyone blinked a bit processing all that info.

“So Keith is basically one of the oldest of us, but probably actually younger than me?” Pidge asked.

I let out a growl in annoyance. This one different from the earlier one. My tail flicking by my side in agitation.

“That would explain all the anger problems!” Lance teased, “They are just little Keefy having temper tantrums!” he and Hunk laughed.

I flashed with anger as I snapped at them, “Will you two just lay off!”

“Oh I think little Keefy needs a nap” Pidge still teased.

I gripped the table ready to launch myself over Shiro and Lance to get at her. Shiro though placed a hand on my shoulder and pushed me down back into my seat.

“That is enough from all of you.” he looked at me and then the others. I just felt my tail thrash in agitation.

“Perhaps we continue with the meal?” Kolivan prompts as he glances at his own plate. Everyone had been intrigued with the paladin’s antics that no one was really eating their food.

“Ah! Yes!” Coran Cheered. “Hunk and I had prepared something that you Blades may enjoy. It is an old Galran recipe that I remembered. We thankfully had most all the ingredients.”

“Though we had to substitute a few,” Hunk added.

I looked down at my plate. It had a really juicy looking steak that seemed almost on the rare side with how red it was, though it wasn’t still bleeding, that much…. They were placed on top of some bright red noodles and had a rich brown sauce all over it.

“It couldn’t be.” Ulaz states.

“I haven’t had anything like this since I was a kit,” Kolivan comments.

“Is this Maketook meat?” Antok asks, “I thought they were all destroyed when Daibazaal had been destroyed.”

Coran smiled. “Well no they were killed, but Alteans had a few hybrid creatures that we created and traded with other planets including the Olkiery. We were able to stock up on some previsions there. I hope the substitute will suffice. I know the meat may be a bit sweeter, but it should still be similar.”

Antok quickly dug in. and immediately moaned in pleasure as the meat touched his tongue. “This is amazing.”

Kolivan tried some next and added, “It is exactly like Maketook meat! This is amazing!”

I hesitantly looked down at my plate. Coran and Allura had their normal vegetarian like meal. While all the blades wear digging in, the paladins were looking down at it. The meat looked pretty normal-ish. For them. Hunk poked it with his fork, and honestly, we are all a bit surprised with how normal it looks, especially with Coran making most of it.

Hunk was the first to take a bite. The others looked at him. He made a weird face but swallowed it. “It’s a little irony but it’s pretty good.”

Coran looked at him in confusion. “What does irony mean? That doesn’t sound like what we know it to be, “

Lance tried some, swallowed, and explained, “It has a strange metallic taste to us. Like we are eating metal or something. It’s still edible to us so we should be fine. It could use some ketchup or something though.”

Pidge nodded. “Definitely, though not too bad.”

I took my own bite seeing how everyone liked it. It had always been nervous about eating ne foods. Back at the foster homes, I had always been reprimanded for not eating things, but I always seemed to taste things differently. Parents would yell at me for wasting perfectly good food, but it had just tasted inedible to me.

I took one bite and was shocked by how good it was. I don’t know what the others were talking about. This tasted great. It didn’t need any ketchup at all.”

I pointed a fork at Lance, “You are crazy, and this tastes amazing. Don’t ruin it with that nasty sauce.”

“Probably just your new Galra tongue.” Lance teased.

I just stuck my tongue out in retaliation.

The night progressed like any other. Allura went off on her own, saying she would work on the formal document for the coalition, and Coran decided to show the Blades to where they would be stay, just down the hall from us. I stayed with the others in the lounge area for a bit.

It felt nice to just be with them. And since my shoulder was just recently sealed back up I figured it would be safer to not train in case it accidentally popped back open.

It was nice how accepting everyone has been. We all just sat down and started watching some type of movie like we normally do. Pidge apparently thought it would be funny and played some ugly duckling movie.

Once the movie ended though they all stretched and got up, Pidge turned to me, “You know, when you are all healed up in a couple of day, I would really like to run some test and see if you changed any in your physical abilities.”

I nodded. I did feel stronger, faster even. I wonder if that changed anything else in my abilities. “Sure, sounds kinda fun,

“Well, off to bed I guess,” Lance yawned. “Who knows what Allura will try and put us through tomorrow?”

The others nodded in agreement and we all headed to our rooms to get some sleep.

Well, that had been my plan, but I kept tossing and turning. As soon as I left everyone I started feeling weird. Like something wasn’t right. Within a few hours, that feeling shifted into something physical. I started itching and it just kept growing more painful. I let out a loud whine of frustration as I rolled over yet again. Why was I suddenly having all this pain? I am going to have to see Coran tomorrow.

The itch suddenly turned to a sharp pain. I tensed and curled up in a tight ball; trying to block out the pain. I whined hard in discomfort.

Suddenly there was a loud banging at my door. Another pain caused me to whine in reply instead of actually answer. The door slid open in response. I heard a loud growl of frustration as I was immediately scooped up and pressed tight against a warm fuzzy body.

The pain stopped. The itching stopped. It all stopped. It felt nice and warm.

I was suddenly very tired and willingly curled up into the warm body. I felt them purr at me and start moving out of my room. After they grabbed my pillow and placed my blanket over me. I was too quickly placed down, but on a soft place that didn’t feel like a bed. I looked around, still slightly dazed, and saw I was with the Blades. I must be in the room Coran gave them. I felt embarrassed for waking them up this late at night, I didn’t even know why. Though I realized that as soon as one of them had touched me the pain stopped. Could it be some sort of Galra thing? I needed to know.

I looked over to Antok who was right next to me. He must have been the one to pick me up. “What just… happened?”

The others huffed lightly in amusement. It was so weird how I just seemed to know exactly what the slight sounds meant now. I usually sucked bad at trying to understand human mannerisms though.

Kolivan looked down at me, “It is a Galran kit thing. All kits don’t do well being separated from their entire pack. It can cause them severe pain if left alone long enough.”

I was a bit confused, “But I’m not really a kid. For humans, I’m considered an adult.”

Ulaz shook his head while smiling, “But for Galra you would still be a young kit. So you may experience some things that young kits still experience.”

I gave a huff of annoyance in response as I slouched down onto the material I was placed in, “What is this anyway. It feels better than any bed I slept in before.”

“It is a nest,” Kolivan explained as he laid back down as well. I was situated between Kolivan and Antok with Ulaz right behind him. “Galra sleep in them with the rest of their packs.”

“Why did the pain stop when I touched you? I know you said it was because of a kit needing their pack, but why did I do it when I touched Antok?”

Ulaz explained this, “In the testing I ran before we left the base. It made a genetic match to one of our operatives. Your mother to be precise.”

I blinked up at him. “And?”

Kolivan explained further, “She is away on a mission that she cannot be removed from, but she is also a member of this pack. To be precise, she is my kit.”

A twinkle of fascination shown in Ulaz’s eyes, “So you must have unconsciously recognized us as Pack regardless of actually knowing it or not.”

I had a family. I. had. Family.

I just smiled and started purring. I wasn’t alone anymore. I had people again. And they obviously didn’t hate me or else they wouldn’t have gotten me when I was crying out in pain. I had a family that cared. As I curled into the nest and breathed in the smell of my pack, I could feel claws racking my head. My last thought as I fell asleep was how nice it felt.

So apparently one small problem with this transformation was that I now needed that touch thing they mentioned. The other paladins were enough when I was awake, but I now needed to actually sleep with a pack member or the pain will come back. Whether that be a paladin or one of the Blade heads. I didn’t feel right even asking that of the others when the blades were away though. I didn’t want them to think I was suddenly a liability. Though Ulaz summarized that apparently the scent of my pack could be enough. So their answer to my problem was a blanket. Well a lot of blankets actually. While they were gone for months at a time dealing with the Blades, I was left with blankets that they made sure to leave excess mounts of their sent on. Sleeping with the blankets in the nest that also smelt like my pack would be able to stop any and all problems that I may have when sleeping alone. It was a bit weird, but so was having a tail and having fuzzy cat ears. But it was nice knowing I had family that cared. That truly cared about me.


End file.
